


A Quiet Revolution

by arachnidsGrip



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Accidental wetting, Bulges & nooks, Definitely Not Gonna Fight The System What Are You Talking About, Every Other Chapter Is Some Sort Of Porn/Kink Shit, Gen, Half Plot, Half Probably NSFW Shit, Masturbation, Mostly Piss Lets Be Real, Omorashi, Separate Chapters Though Don't Worry, Skulking Around, Snark, Wetting, You Can Skip The Kinks/Porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arachnidsGrip/pseuds/arachnidsGrip
Summary: A collection of stories centered around some miscellaneous things occuring in a particular little ceruleanblood's life. Some chapters will be NSFW, but if the rating of a particular chapter is different than the work's technical rating, it will be indicated beforehand.I wrote one chapter then suddenly this developed a plot. Someone help.





	1. Losing Track of Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing sexually explicit in here, or at all sexual, depending on how you read it, although it is written with the intent of being sexually appealing to those into piss. Not sure how it'd be rated, technically, but I figure this general warning is more than sufficient to substitute for that.
> 
> This chapter is not plot relevant: It's just a little omo thing within the universe.

His tongue runs over his lip, sight beginning to blur the slightest bit, lines of code running together in his tired eyes.

He didn’t know how long he’d been working, but was too engrossed to really register it. He had made wonderful progress, might even be able to finish up this little project within the week, and finally test it. He could already control delivery drones, after all, how much harder could it be to control some of the more important ones?

He shifted slightly in his seat, then winced at the sudden and demanding twinge from his abdomen. His gaze flicked to the empty water bottles littered about his desk. Evidently he’d drained them while his attention was focused on his program. He worried at his lower lip a bit, the cold of his piercing against his mouth pulling him further out of his focused state.

His bladder twinged again, demanding relief, so he turned his attention back to the screen, set on finishing the part he was working on before heading off to the ablution trap. He grimaced and squeezed his legs together, squirming in discomfort as he tried to focus on the screen. He could finish this, hold it. He wasn’t a damned wriggler, after all.

After a few more minutes of trying to sit still in his chair, he shakily moved to save the file, then tightly gripping the arms of his chair, legs clamped together as he tried to ride out the pang of pressure. He felt his control slip for a moment, a small spot of warm wet growing between his legs, and one hand jerked down to clutch at his crotch, one finger firmly pressing against his urethra.

He knew he had to get up, get in there now, or he wouldn’t make it. He lurched to his feet, hand still firmly pressed to his groin, and hobbled a couple of steps before another surge of pressure forced him to stop, both hands clutching at himself as he tried not to whimper in pain and humiliation as another spurt of piss escaped him, continuing to trickle after despite his best efforts to stop it. He finally managed to slow the flood, the front of his pants dark with moisture. He took one step forward, but the jolt wrested what semblance of control he had left away, urine audibly hissing out of him and down his legs, soaking into the carpet.

He stood there in disbelief, face flushed cerulean, before jolting back to the present to gather the supplies needed to clean this mess up.


	2. A Short Venture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's completely SFW, although it still deserves a Teen rating due to some inevitable cursing.

He pouted, glowering at the screen. He couldn’t see any errors, but every time he tried to compile the code the whole thing lit up, declared how wrong he was, but he couldn’t see where. Maybe he’d been working too long.

His computer dinged, someone had messaged him. What could they possibly want?

 

> exhaustedIdeals began trolling guilefulRevolutionary!
> 
> EI: mmmmallek i swwwwear to the emmmmpress if you’re still coding i wwwwill brain you  
>  GR: fuck off im busy; this project = important;  
>  EI: you need sleep and food, dummmmbass  
>  EI: i’d bet that right about nowwww you’re so tired you can’t even code properly anywwwway  
>  GR: jokes on you; i took a nap an hour ago; ate right before; see i can function;  
>  EI: mmmmallek howwww long has it been since you left your apartmmmment  
>  EI: or even took a break that wwwwasn’t as short as possible  
>  GR: none of your business; im doing fine;  
>  EI: you’re gonna burn yourself out, dummmmbass  
>  EI: commmme hang out with mmmme and sore gore for a little or sommmmething  
>  EI: you need to see sommmmething besides your screen and your roommmm for a little  
>  EI: don’t think that saying no is an answwwwer here, either
> 
> exhaustedIdeals has ceased trolling guilefulRevolutionary!

 

Ugh, of course she had to show up now. There was no way he was getting out of this, she’d send one of the damned psionics or mercs to drag him out again.

He dragged himself out of the chair, a rather sulky look plastered across his face, and skulked into the ablution trap to clean up before the obligatory visit to the planet’s most obnoxious tealbloods.

As he scrubbed at his hair, he pondered. Saying they were the most obnoxious tealbloods was a bit much- he’d caught glimpses of some puffed up, anime obsessed bastard running about waving a katana more than a few times. Oh well, no reason to think about it now.

Soon he was out the door, trotting off through the night. Tyzias hadn’t said where they’d be meeting, but they always seemed to end up at the same place anyways. Soon he found himself outside a little café, a burly bronzeblood manning the counter. That was why they liked this place, there were no drones in sight. The woman running the place had been scared, cautious of them at first, but as time passed she had grown accustomed to their occasional presence, even joining in in a few rare instances.

The door swung open, a small bell signaling his arrival. Tagora and Tyzias were settled in a little table in the back, either caught up in some sort of discussion or in tossing insults at each other. He’d bet a good deal of money on the latter.

“Ugh. About time you showed up.” scoffed the longer haired teal, fiddling with his nails. The boy always had something to say when he arrived, and it was almost always scathing. He’d initially tried sucking up to him, oddly enough, but that had long since passed now that he’d decided Mallek wasn’t worth bothering to impress. Honestly, he preferred him this way anyway.

"So sorry to keep you waiting. I know how you must have missed me." Mallek snickered, settling down with them.

"Ugh, can we please skip the bullshit and cut to the point today?" Tyzias grumbled, glowering down at some papers in front of her.

"Like you of all people have a right to complain about that. But as I'm feeling gracious today, fine." Tagora announced airily. Must be upset about something, to be acting this needlessly snobbish. He usually acted a bit like this as a simple defense mechanism, but it was a little over the top today. He'd make sure to tip off his moirail or matesprit, he'd decide later.

Mallek sighed, and asked, "So what's on the agenda today? You two need more supplies, or got more info?"

"I managed to make a quick copy of a couple of documents on the more murder oriented drones." Tagora said, voice lowered, as he pulled out a small folder, which was slipped into Mallek's bag. The lady at the counter gave a small wave, signaling someone potentially entering, and they quickly returned to making jabs at each other until she indicated the coast was clear.

"I got some more info on some important shipments, weapons, banned books, maybe even info on the revolution involving the adults being removed from Alternia that you can't find any info on. I'd really like to get a look at one in particular, its several unique books on that very revolution, and something about a 'Signless'. It's all being transported somewhere to be destroyed, anyway, so they shouldn't notice a couple of books missing." Tyzias mumbled, tugging out a few papers of her own. Couldn't trust any sort of electronic method of transmitting info, after all. Handwritten notes never failed them.

"Alright, I'll see about hijacking them if I can. Check the usual spot at dawn." Mallek said, then slipping the second set of papers into his bag. "I should really be getting back now. Still got that project to finish up."

"Take care." Tyzias yawned, then shooing him away. He dropped a few bills on the counter, not enough to make a difference to him but he knew how much it was to the bronze who ran the place. Stupid fucking hemospectrum.

Soon he found himself back in his apartment, looking back over his code. Just change that, forgot the semicolon there... wonderful.

The drones didn't stand a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to suggest ideas for more chapters, SFW or otherwise, in the comments! I may not do them all, but I'll certainly consider it!  
> The chapters will switch between plot related things and random events- no NSFW or kink based chapters are planned to be plot relevant.


	3. An Accident's Consequences (Aren't Always Unpleasant)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah this ones just straight omo porn  
> short, but still.

He gasped, resisting the urge to clutch at his groin. His bulge was beginning to wriggle out of its sheath already, and he swore his nook was dripping. The previous time had been an accident, but now? Now it was anything but.

He wasn't sure how he'd explain this little interest to any future quadrants, but he figured he wouldn't worry about it. That'd be a long way off, and now- now the pang in his gut, bladder screaming its displeasure, was making him painfully wet, desperate for some kind of stimulation, something to fill him.

A whimper worked its way out of his throat, face flushed a deep cerulean hue. He finally gave in, one hand clutching at the arm of the chair while the other slipped beneath his belt, thumb massaging his bulge while his other fingers entered his moist folds. His head was tossed back, mouth falling open at the blissful mix of pain and pleasure. He fought back the compulsion to buck his hips, muscles in his whole lower half already taut. His fingers curled inside of himself, tongue nearly lolling out of his mouth at the sensation, another pang overpowering his tightened muscles for a moment, a trace of his own urine leaking out onto his hand. His left hand's claws were digging into the plush armrest, leaving deep gauges in the chair's fabric.

Soft groans and pants filled the air, his fingers thrusting in and out of his nook even as he began to leak, pants slowly, then faster, soaking with a mix of his own fluids. He moaned loudly, head thrown back again, as his jaw fell slack and his eyes flickered shut, orgasm overtaking him. After that, any resistance left him, urine dripping down his leg and into the carpet.

A faint grin showed itself. Who knew how much fun one little accident could lead to?


End file.
